


Quckie

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Saidicam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little romp to answer the letter challenge.  Hope it amuses you.</p><p>Written by Saidicam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quckie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Selek for the beta, and Cheryl for the title!

Title: Quickie  
Author: Saidicam29  
Rating: NC-17  
Codes: Sa/Am  
   
Disclaimer:  The usual.  
   
Summary:  Just a quick little romp to answer the letter challenge.  Hope it amuses you.<G>  
   
Thanks to Selek for the beta, and Cheryl for the title!  
   
  **QUICKIE**  
   
Sarek sat at his desk, eyes closed tight in a vain attempt at meditation.  His need was great, the throbbing almost unbearable, but he must remain at his office.  There was no other way.  If he could just concentrate he was sure he could...   
   
The sound of his office door slamming shut broke his deliberation.  His head whipped around, his anger boiling over to erupt at whichever aide had the insolence to disturb him.  His anger faltered, however, when he saw it was his wife who stood in his office.  "Why are you here?"   
   
"I should be asking you the same thing.  Sarek, it's your Time.  We should be home seeing to your needs."  
   
"I explained this morning, my wife.  Today is the last day for our meetings with the K'Rielon delegation.  They are very particular about whom they deal with.  If I am not here to personally-"  
   
"You said it'd take an hour."  
   
"I know.  I was not expecting their Ambassador to demand a recession while he 'thought about it'.  I do not see what more there is to think about, the conditions were very simple."  Sarek took a deep breath, trying to calm both his anger and his arousal.  Interesting how, for him, pon farr brought both of those emotions to the surface equally strong.  "You should not be here, Amanda.  My control is precarious enough.  With you near me, I fear it will be impossible for me to maintain my discipline."  
   
"I know," she said sympathetically.  "I can feel your struggle through our bond.  That's why I'm here.  I think I know something that might help."  
   
"What is it?" he eyed her warily.  There were no safe products available to curb the _pon farr_ , but Amanda was prone to experimenting, and he wondered what concoction she may have run across.  
   
"Don't look at me like that.  It's just a human...custom.  It won't hurt."  
   
"What is it?" he asked, not the least bit reassured.  
   
Amanda reached behind her back and locked the door before moving to stand directly in front of Sarek's desk.  Wordlessly she reached up and in one fluid motion unclasped her robe and removed it from her body.  She could barely control the urge to laugh as a look of utter disbelief crossed her husband's face.  
   
"Amanda, your clothes!"  
   
"What clothes?" she asked coyly, posing herself enticingly before him.  
   
Sarek jumped from his chair and came around the desk, picking her robe up in the process.  His intention, she was sure, was to cover her up again, but by the time he reached her he must have forgotten because he roughly folded her into his arms and devoured her flesh with his lips.  While he fed, Amanda worked on loosening his clothing.  By the time he took her to the floor, both were free from any impediments.  
   
"The door?" he rasped.  
   
"Locked."  Amanda pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips to take him fully within her in one thrust.    
   
A loud cry escaped him and a look of surprise marred his features at his wife's unusual aggressiveness.  He gripped her hips, hard, and as she moved upon him he thrust into her, his momentum lifting them both well off the floor.  Over and over their bodies met, his buttocks slapping against the cool sandstone as he bucked beneath her.  He watched, mesmerized, as his wife's breasts bounced from his rhythm.  He could hear her moans, indistinct over the sound of the grunts emitted from his own throat.  Faster and faster they went, both panting from the exertion of their sex.  No longer were they the distinguished ambassador and his genteel wife, but animals - animals bent on fulfilling their duty to propagate, or at least to try.  
   
With a final thrust they both cried out, united in their completion.  Entering the aftermath, Amanda laid her head upon Sarek's shoulder as they each tried to catch their breath.  A sudden knock on the office door caused her to look up, her stunned expression mirrored in Sarek's eyes.  
   
"Ambassador?" a disembodied voice called through the door.  
   
"It's Soran!" Amanda whispered, wondering how loud they may have been in their activities.  
   
There was another succession of raps.  "Sarek?" his voice revealed some concern.  
   
"You'd better answer him before he picks the lock."  She nipped at his neck playfully.  
   
Sarek took a moment to attempt to regain his decorum.  "Yes?"  His voice, despite his best effort, still squeaked slightly at the end of his word.  He shot his wife a disgruntled look when she snickered into his shoulder.  
   
There was a pause, too long of a pause, causing Sarek and Amanda to glance at the door in alarm.  "Get dressed," Sarek hissed, and they both scrambled around to retrieve their clothing.   
   
"The...K'Rielon delegation is prepared to meet with us now," Soran said slowly.  
   
"One moment," Sarek called out.  Amanda was already covered, and together they worked on perfecting his appearance.  There was nothing but silence from Soran's side, but Sarek just knew he had his pointed ear pressed to the door in a most un-Vulcan fashion.  It was his way.   
   
"So," Amanda whispered, hoping to keep from being overheard.  "Do you think you can get through that meeting now?"  
   
Sarek paused, checking his condition.  "Yes, I believe so."  He looked at his wife, eyebrow raised in wonder.  "Interesting."  
   
Amanda smiled and, satisfied with their appearance, she kissed him swiftly upon the mouth then headed for the door.  Swinging the portal open she smiled brightly at her husband's chief advisor.  "Hello, Soran!"  
   
"T'sai," he nodded a greeting.  "I was unaware that you had arrived."  
   
"Oh, I just popped in to give Sarek a quickie."  She flashed her husband a smile, ignoring the indignation in his eyes, and promptly left the embassy.  
   
Soran watched her go, then turned and looked around the office for anything new the ambassador might have acquired.  Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned a questioning eye to his friend.  "What is a quickie?"  
   
Sarek flushed; his control was improved, but not to that extent!  "An...Earth custom that Amanda just introduced me to."  He filled a glass with some drinking water to conceal his discomfort.  
   
"Indeed?  I am unfamiliar with that custom."  He handed Sarek his notes for the upcoming meeting.  "Perhaps she would be willing to show it to me sometime?"  
   
Sarek nearly choked as he sipped from his cup.  Waving off Soran's assistance, he led them out of the office.  As they approached the conference room he couldn't help but smile inwardly as he considered the look that would be on Amanda's face when Soran eventually asks her to give him a quickie!

 

The End


End file.
